


Jak Rex dělal dohazovače

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, housky se salámem, psí chlupy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in Czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyFallenFromStBarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallenFromStBarts/gifts).



> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Rex naklonil hlavu a pozorně sledoval housku se salámem, jak se kymácí ze strany na stranu. Christian se jej s očekávajícím úsměvem snažil pomocí housky, přivázané k provázku, zhypnotizovat, respektive čekal, jestli bude Rex reagovat stejně jako většina psů, tedy že bude jen zírat a slintat. Jenže sám tak nějak tušil, že Rex opravdu není jako ostatní, a byl zvědavý, co ten filuta vymyslí tentokrát.

Detektiv v chlupatém kožíšku se mlsně olízl a pomalu se vydal za Christianem, jenž změnil své stanoviště a se stále se houpající houskou se pohyboval po kanceláři. Rex si to načasoval perfektně. Právě, když do místnosti vcházel Alex, tak využil Christianova momentu nepozornosti, odrazil se, ve skoku chytil do tlamy housku a ještě stačil přistát na subtilní postavou vybaveného Christiana, jenž nápor statného psiska neustál a padl záda, div že stačil pod sebe dát ruce, aby si nenarazil důležité části svého těla.

 

K uším mu dolehl Alexův smích, jenž vyvolal na Christianově tváři červeň. Zase vyšel ze souboje člověk vs. Rex jako poražený, ale nikterak z toho Alexova věrného parťáka nevinil. Sice si na něm momentálně ustlal a mít takovou hordu svalů rozvalenou na hrudníku není nic moc, Christin to ale dokázal překousnout, podobně jako obvykle, s úšklebkem nad Rexovým veselým výrazem zavrtěl hlavou a podrbal ho za ušima.

 

Pes mu za to přátelsky olízl obličej, sebral ze země housku a odběhl ji spořádat na své místo. Christian si ještě chvíli pobyl na zemi a přemýšlel, jestli ho více bolí lehce pochroumaná kostrč nebo ego, když před sebou uviděl ruku. Natáhl se po ní a Alex mu pomohl na nohy, ve tváři úplně stejně rozverný výraz jako Rex. Ne nadarmo se říká, že pes je obrazem svého pána, pomyslel si Christian, leč i jemu se ústní koutky zkroutily směrem vzhůru.

 

Vzápětí však kromě vděku pocítil i horkost, jež se mu znovu nahrnula do tváří, a to se stačil jen letmo otřít o svého robustnějšího kolegu, jenže poté umístil Alex obě své dlaně na Christianova ramena a svrchu se na něj pobaveně zadíval.

 

"Ty si nedáš pokoj, viď?"

 

Christian jen s úsměvem pokrčil rameny, jednoduše ho bavila dělat s Rexem kraviny, zpříjemňovalo mu to dny, jinak plné vražd, mrtvol a podobných chuťovek.

 

"Dneska ses stačil vzpamatovat, ale nerad bych tě tady jednou našel s otřesem mozku, jasné?" pronikla do Alexových starost. Christianův úsměv povadnul, Alexova slova byla podpořena zesilujícím stiskem na jeho ramenou, myslel to velmi vážně, přestože se nedíval nijak přísně. Když ale uviděl, že Christianovi došlo, co se mu snažil říct, shovívavě se pousmál, svého kolegu pustil a už s větší mezerou mezi nimi dodal: "Když to nepomůže, tak příště domluvím Rexovi,", načež se oba muži otočili za ublíženým zakňučením, jak se Rex snažil celou svou hlavu kajícně schovat pod obě packy.

 

Ze sledování Rexova bravurního herectví je vyrušil Hellerer, jenž na svou váhu poměrně rychle přikvačil do kanceláře, vychrlil na své kolegy potřebné informace a následně sledoval, jak oba sbírají své věci a dle jeho pokynů míří na místo činu. Vyrazili tak rychle, že jim ani nestihl předat housky se salámem… No, aspoň neubude, pomyslel si zadýchaně a s labužnickým mlasknutím se pustil do první z nich.

\--------

"Kručí mi v žaludku, jako bych týden nejedl," postěžoval si Christian, zatímco se vraceli z prohlídky jednoho bytu. Naposled jedl odpoledne housku se salámem a bylo skoro osm. "To nám nemohl Hellerer svačinu přivézt nebo poslat?"

Alex se jen pousmál. Sám měl hlad jako vlk a po očku mrknul na Rexe, jenž bez pochyb už měl taky prázdný žaludek. Už když v bytě dohledal všechny stopy, tak začal vartovat u ledničky a čekal, jestli mu z ní někdo něco nedá. Jenže nacházel se v ní pouze plesnivý banán, nad nímž i nevybíravý policejní pes ohrnul svůj detektivní čumák.

 

"Mám doma lasagne," oznámil Christianovi, jenž k němu upřel své modré oči, náhle plné zájmu a života. Alexův žraločí úsměv na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat. Jak šlo o jídlo, byli Rex i Christian stejní.

 

"Doufal jsem, že něco takového řekneš," přiznal Christian a chystal se otevřít dveře na zadní sedadlo Alexova auta, ovšem Rex jej předběhl, otevřeným okýnkem hopnul dovnitř a uvelebil se.

 

"Rozumíš tomu?" hodil Christian nechápavý pohled po Alexovi. Vždyť Rex nedal na sedadlo spolujezdce dopustit. Když už, tak nechal Christiana sedět vzadu a posléze se zepředu přesunul k němu a s oblibou si na něm ustlal, ale tohle…

 

"Možná je unavený," zapřemýšlel nahlas Alex, ale jakmile Rex netrpělivě zaštěkal, přestal rozjímat nad chováním svého psa a nastoupil, Christian učinil totéž.

 

Když dorazili domů, Rex okamžitě vyskočil a jal se čenichat okolo zahrady. Třeba si tam někde zapomněl nějakou dobrou kost, co by se mu zrovna hodila. Christian se také chystal vystoupit, na rozdíl od Rexe dveřmi, Alex ho ale zarazil prosbou, aby mu podal mapu z přihrádky na dveřích.

 

"Máš tady pouta, otvírák a plechovku, ale mapu nevidím," oznámil Christian s pohledem upřeným dolů, proto jej překvapilo, když náhle pocítil blízkou přítomnost druhého muže, jenž se naklonil tak, aby do přihrádky taky viděl. Christian zadržel dech, narovnal se a snažil se nevnímat to příjemné teplo, jaké Alexovo tělo vydávalo, stejně jako vůni, jež se z něj linula, byla nevtíravá, jen prostě hezká.

 

"Vážně tady není," zamumlal Alex, pak od něj Christian slyšel nějaké zabrblání ohledně toho, proč Rex nechává dopité plechovky v autě. "A nesedíš na ní?" Christianovo obočí vyletělo vzhůru, když jej Alex chytil za bok a bez problémů odsunul stranou, div že nezahučel do prostoru mezi sedadlem a šaltrpákou.

 

"Alexi!" zaprotestoval naoko. Vlastně mu vůbec nevadilo, že jej Alex prakticky objímal, že měl obličej téměř zabořený do Alexova hrudníku, že mu Alex svírá bok… Pootočil tvář, chtěl vidět, co to tam ten ohledávač dělá, ale spatřil jen hnědé oči, jež se dívaly přímo do těch jeho. Pohledem neuhnul ani ve chvíli, kdy Alexovy prsty vklouzly pod sako a uchopily jej jen přes košili… zdálo se mu to nebo Alexovy ruce byly v porovnaní s jeho kůži neskutečně horké?

 

Seděl tam jako zařezaný, jako by ho Alex spoutal očima, doufal, že druhý muž něco udělá, že se neodtáhne, že… nevěděl přesně, co chce, ale ta blízkost Alexova těla, jeho pohled… začínalo to na něj být příliš intenzivní, příliš vážné… Musel něco učinit sám, nemůžou takhle na sebe zírat věčně… jejich myšlení pracovalo podobně, takže, když se Alex narovnával, Christianovy prsty se právě dotkly jeho krátkých, hnědých vlasů, jemných a příjemných na dotek.

 

Možná chtěl tuhle chvíli ukončit a vystoupit, možná by to zamluvil, ale Christianovo gesto jej zastavilo. Položil se do toho doteku, snad i přivřel oči, to by ale neviděl laskavý úsměv, jenž se skvěl na Christianově tváři… Vnímal, jak se k druhému muži přibližuje a nedokázal a vlastně ani nechtěl ničemu zabránit.

 

Christian vyšel vstříc jeho rtům, vítal, když napětí mezi nimi zmizelo úplně stejně jako mezera mez jejich těly, nalepil se na to Alexovo a z úst mu unikl spokojený povzdech. Všiml si, že Alexovy rty se zvlnily v pobavení a…

 

Oba se překvapeně zadívali napravo, kde na ně z okýnka koukala jedna velká chlupatý hlava s vyplazeným jazykem.

 

"Asi žárlí…" poznamenal bez rozmyslu Christian a Rex zakňučel.

 

"Nezapomínej, že to byl on, kdo tě dnes výjimečně pustil na přední sedadlo," upozornil jej věcně Alex, dlaní ho naposled pohladil po boku, který celou dobu možná až necitlivě svíral, a přemístil ji za Rexovy uši.

 

Christian se podíval z jednoho na druhého a nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že se ti dva na něj zase jednou domluvili...Znovu prohrábl Alexovy vlasy a rozhodl se, že pro tentokrát jim to opravdu vyčítat nebude.


	2. II.

Kručení v Rexově břiše je vyhnalo z auta. Alex ihned po příchodu do domu sáhl po psích sucharech a nasypal je do připravené misky, pak mu napustil vodu a chystal se vyrazit k lednici, do něčeho měkkého ale při otáčení se vrazil. Vykouzlil omluvný úsměv a jemně odsunul Christiana stranou, aby mohl z lednice vytáhnout lasagne. Následně je dal ohřívat, zkontroloval, jak Rex pokročil s večeří…

Vlastně nebylo, s čím by pokročil, jedna miska zela prázdnotou, z druhé ubylo vody. Vzápětí uslyšel radostné vyštěknutí, a tak se šel podívat do vedlejšího pokoje. Christian si právě odkládal sako na gauč, načež sebral nabízený kus provazu a začal se se psem přetahovat. Boj měl jako obvykle předem prohraný, ovšem snažil se, to Alex musel uznat.

Opřel se o futra a pozoroval, jak Rex vláčí Christiana po celém pokoji, nadšeně u toho vrtí ocasem a hravě vrčí. A pak najednou provaz pustil. Christianův pád byl nevyhnutelný. Alex zavřel oči, až po hlasitém heknutí pomalu rozevíral víčka, výbuch smíchu se mu na poslední chvíli podařilo zadusit v sobě.

"Christiane, co jsem ti dneska říkal?" neubránil se aspoň širokému úsměvu při pohledu na svého kolegu, jak se zas a znovu a opět válí na zemi, zatímco Rex na něj nevinně kouká.

"To vůbec není vtipné, abys věděl," díval se Christian vyčítavě na Rexe. Ten jen hrábnul tlapkou ve vzduchu a spokojeně vyplazoval jazyk. Zase se mu ho povedlo dostat.

Alex mrknul na lasagne, ještě chvilku potřebovaly, pak se vrátil k těm dvěma nezbedníkům. Christian se právě ohlížel, asi zjišťoval svůj stav po dnešním druhém blízkém setkání s podlahou, načež si odepnul pouzdro na pistoli a odložil ji na stůl, nejvyšší míra pohodlí byla dosažena, když si rozepnul první knoflíček košile.

Christian se na Alexe tázavě zadíval, ale odpovědí mu byl jen další úsměv, načež Alex zmizel v kuchyni.

"Už to bude?" zeptal se nedočkavě a následoval svého přítele. Do nosu jej udeřila lákavá vůně, z níž okamžitě padl, tentokrát nikoliv na zem, ale na židli. Místo jakýchkoliv slov se před ním ihned objevil talíř plný lasagní, Alex mu podal příbor a sám se usadil naproti.

"Dobrou ch…" uslyšel nedoříct Alexe a provinile k němu vzhlédl. Měl už totiž minimálně čtyři sousta v sobě. Alex to ale nijak nekomentoval, nechal větu nedokončenou a pobaveně se sám pustil do jídla.,

Proč já se před ním musím pořád shazovat? ptal se Christian sám sebe a dal si podmínku, že dnes už nevyvede nic. Pak zakroutil hlavou a nechal to plavat. Nemělo to smysl. Vždyť Alex už kolikrát říkal, když mu Rexe dal na starost, aby se chovali slušně. Hmm, naposled to odnesl nákupní vozík, nákup jedné starší paní a pyramida plechovek. Dohromady 300 šilinků, proč ne, že?

"Nechutná ti to?"

"Proč by nemělo?" svraštil Christian obočí a věnoval Alexovi nechápavý pohled.

"No, šklebíš se víc než obvykle," pokrčil Alex rameny.

"Já, že se šklebím? Přemýšlím," ohradil se Christian, naoko přezíravě si Alexe změřil a opět se začal věnovat jídlu.

"A nad čím, jestli se můžu zeptat?" pokračoval Alex škádlivým tónem.

"Nad tím, kam se tak najednou poděl Rex," odpověděl Christian, a vlastně to byla docela pravda, protože se opravdu divil tomu, že jim Rex nedělal u jídla společnost. Odložil příbor, Alexův úsměv, s nímž se díval na Christianův vybílený talíř, mu neunikl.

"Nejspíše někde přemýšlí, kudy půjdeme na procházku," informoval jej Alex, posbíral nádobí a odložil je do dřezu, kde na ně napustil horkou vodu. "Půjdeš s námi?"

V tom do kuchyně dorazil Rex a nekompromisně se hrnul ke Christianovi, jehož nohavici uchopil do čelistí a táhl ho pryč.

"Něco mi říká, že nemáš na výběr," zubil se Alex nad zmučeným pohledem svého přítele.

Christian se nechal přemluvit, Rex zvesela štěknul a následován oběma muži opustil dům. Poklusem se vydal směrem k lesu, sem tam se zastavil, aby něco očuchal, po očku pak sledoval, jestli za ním oba dva stále jdou.

Christian se po cestě probíral myšlenkami, mlčky šel po Alexově boku, a přehrával si v hlavě scénu z auta… Znovu jej polilo horko z toho pocitu, mít Alexe tak blízko, a pak ten polibek… Zachvěl se.

"Je ti zima?" upřel na něj Alex své hnědozelené oči, starostlivé, hřejivé. Ani nečekal na odpověď, položil paži přes Christianova ramena a přitáhl si jej blíže k sobě.

Christian se opřel o Alexe, objal jej kolem pasu a doufal, že se z toho náhlého pocitu štěstí nerozpustí. Možná mu i trochu zima byla, jelikož nyní se cítil o mnoho lépe, i když… kdo by se necítil dobře, když jej obejme někdo, z jehož pohledu se vám téměř podlamují kolena?

Úplně přestal vnímat kroky, jež ušel, přírodu kolem, jak byl po celém dni utahaný, zapomněl na to, že původně chtěl po jídle odjet domů… Vzpomněl si na to, až když opět stanuli před Alexovým bydlištěm. Ledová ruka mu sevřela vnitřnosti, znejistěl. Neměl by vážně zmizet? Alex celou procházku mlčel, kromě jediné otázky nepronesl půl slova, třeba zalitoval toho, co udělal, třeba…

"Chceš jít domů?"

Alex se netvářil nijak, ale Christian měl pocit, jako by v jeho očích viděl zklamání. Nebo se pletl?

"Asi bych měl…" naznačil neurčitě. Alex kývnul, podržel mu dveře a pak sledoval, jak si Christian sbírá věci.

Pouzdro na zbraň už si neoblékal, bylo to zbytečné teď navečer. Nebylo mu dobře, když procházel chodbou a míjel Alexe, cítil na zátylku jeho pohled, žaludek se mu kroutil… Ne, nechtěl od Alexe pryč, nechtěl do svého bytu, kde jej nikdo nečekal…

Dotek na rameni jej zastavil a vzápětí byl otočen čelem k Alexovi, podvědomě zatajil dech, když se k němu druhý muž sklonil a políbil jej, z hrdla mu uniklo zasténání, překvapené a zároveň spokojené. Alex si jej opřel o zeď, rty jemně ochutnával ty Christianovy, jenž činil totéž. Pootevřel ústa, aby mohl druhý jazyk vklouznout k tomu jeho, nechal Alexe, aby polibek prohloubil, volnou rukou opět zabloudil do těch dokonale hebkých vlasů a neubránil se dalšímu slastnému stenu, když se k němu silné tělo ještě více přitisklo, skrze oblečení cítil tvrdost, jež se o něj otřela.

Sám vnímal, jak se mu s každou vteřinou zrychluje tep, jak mu začíná být v dolních partiích těsno, jak mu vzrušení začíná ovládat myšlenky. Váhavě zvedl pohled a navázal oční kontakt, když se od něj Alex odtáhnul.

"Vážně nechceš zůstat přes noc?" zněla otázka, s níž se strhla lavina pocitů, jež Christiana ochromila. Na moment zavřel oči, potřeboval vstřebat, že co se tady vlastně děje, co mu tady Alex nabízí… A bylo mu jasné, že tohle… polknul… že Alex tohle nevnímá jako něco na jednu noc. Pochyboval by o tom, kdyby to byl někdo jiný, někdo, kdo by na něm právě teď nevisel pohledem a nehladil jej hřbetem ruky po čelisti. Vřelo to v něm, na čele mu vyvstal pot, bylo mu hrozné horko, ale mysl měl náhle zcela jasnou.

"Rád," vyslovil konečně a málem se mu zatočila hlava z toho úsměvu, jaký mu Alex věnoval.

"Dobře," sklopil Alex oči ke Christianově košili, s přílišným zájmem mu rovnal límeček, zatímco pokračoval: "Jenom to nějak musím domluvit s Rexem, ale očekávám, že v tvém případě uražený nebude…" mrknul pak do Christianových modrých hloubek, jež chápavě mrkly. "Tak jo," řekl tiše Alex a vydal se najít toho čtyřnohého ďábla.

Christian se s nepřítomným výrazem a přiblblým úsměvem vydal do obýváku, kde znovu odložil své sako a zbraň, zrovna se skláněl nad gaučem, kdež se mu před obličejem objevila chlupatá hlava s mokrým jazykem, jenž okamžitě poctil návštěvou Christianův obličej. Rex jej ale netrápil dlouho, odebral se na svou vlastní pohovku, přikryl se dekou s nápisem Polizei a všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že tímto jeho aktivita pro dnešek končí. Vzápětí za sebou ucítil pohyb, kolem pasu se mu obmotaly dvě svalnaté ruce a krk mu ovanul horký dech… a v pokoji jako by se opět zvedla teplota snad o dvacet stupňů…


	3. III.

Narovnal se, mohutné tělo za ním jej přímo vybízelo, aby se o ně opřel… Odolávat nemusel, Alex poodstoupil a Christian tak neměl jinou možnost, než se skutečně nechat druhým mužem podpírat, pokud nechtěl ztratit přítomnost Alexova těla na svém, zády se dotýkal jeho hrudníku, o bedra se mu sem tam otřela stále v kalhotách ukrytá tvrdost, o jejíž velikosti měl Christian prozatím jen zkreslené představy, ale už teď se mu před očima mihaly obrázky, za něž by se v jiné situaci nehorázně styděl.

Teď se ale jeho veškerá pozornost soustředila na ruce, jež mu skrze košili přejížděly po hrudi, až jedna zabloudila pod límec, Christianovi se zadrhl dech v hrdle. Na chvilku si vyčetl, že se chová jako panic, ovšem byl si jistý, že Alex si stěžovat nebude… Poddal se tomu, přestal přemýšlet a užíval si, jak ty hrubé a velké ruce na jeho kůži působí, ani si nestačil všimnout, kdy mu Alex košili rozepnul, najednou mu ale přední část těla polaskal chladný vzduch, který byl naprosto v kontrastu s horkými dlaněmi, jež se mu pohybovaly po těle.

Alex za ním zhluboka dýchal, ale nikam nespěchal, pomalu si otočil Christiana čelem k sobě, pohled mu automaticky sklouznul k odhalenému krku, hrudníku, bříšku…   
„Jsi strašně nádherný,“ uslyšel Christian zamumlání, po tváři se mu rozlila červeň, jež si ovšem Alex nevšiml, neboť sklonil svou tvář, nutně se potřeboval věnovat té delikátně jemné kůži na krku, zastavil se na ohryzku, hravě se jej dotkl zuby, prsty na jeho zádech se zatnuly. 

Christian měl co dělat, aby se nesesunul na zem, dotkla se jej nejen Alexova slova, ale také něha, s jakou jej líbal na krku, pak se dostal ke klíčním kostem, středem pokračoval níže… svá ústa doprovázel dlaněmi, jež jej stále hladily, když se Alex dostal až k podbřišku, znovu se narovnal, bylo mu jasné, že postel bude pro tyhle věci pohodlnější.  
Prozatím se však opět přisál na Christianovy rty, jež mu tak náruživě vycházely vstříc. Nižší muž využil možnosti se znovu opřít o silné tělo, tisknul se k němu, za přispění obou se jim podařilo najít polohu, v níž se jejich slabiny o sebe otíraly, v níž byly jejich steny nejhlasitější, pro uši toho druhého nejkrásnější. 

Vůbec nejtoužebnější vzdech vydal Christian, když mu jedna z Alexových rukou sjela ze zad k bedrům, ještě níž, a v dlani sevřela jeho zadek, pevně, majetnicky. Jeden z prstů se zatoulal k určitému místu a Christian se odtáhl od Alexových rtů.

„Jdu na to moc rychle?“ zeptal se Alex poplašeně, dlaň stáhnul zpět na Christianova záda, a pokud by Christian nezavrtěl hlavou, asi by od něj i odstoupil.

„Bože, ne…“ odpověděl Christian, Alex se pousmál nad tím, jak měl jeho přítel nádherně pozměněný hlas, vzrušení dělalo své… „Jen snad… postel by byla lepší, ne?“ 

„Jo, to jo,“ vydechnul s náhle lehkým srdcem Alex. 

Christian jej sledoval, jak zavřel dveře na chodbu a bez jakéhokoliv varování si sundal tričko. Ne, to nešlo, prostě nešlo odtrhnout oči od toho dokonale vypracovaného těla, hlavně těch břišních svalů… Polknul nahromaděné sliny a mírně se zastyděl, že tak zíral, nejistě se zadíval do Alexovy tváře, co on jako na to, ale ten mu jen věnoval žraločí úsměv, odhodil kus oblečení na gauč a začal si sundávat ponožky. 

Christian učinil totéž a svlékl si i kalhoty, Alex mu pak naznačil, aby se přesunul k posteli. Cítil se zvláštně, když se usadil na měkké matraci. Několikrát tady už spal, ale vždy sám… Připadal si náhle zranitelný, jen ve spodním prádle, své vzrušení skrýt nikterak nedokázal, trochu napjatě pozoroval Alexe, který zatahoval žaluzie, musel znovu obdivovat svaly, jež se při každém pohybu působivě vlnily, ten velmi koukatelný zadek, vybouleninu v rozkroku… A tenhle skvost jej chtěl. 

Právě se k němu z opačné strany pokoje blížil, usmíval se, v očích kromě vřelosti i něco, co doteď pečlivě skrýval, hlad po svém příteli, touhu dotýkat se jej důvěrněji, než jak mu to bylo doposud umožněno… Christian se jím nechal položit do rudých peřin, vůči mohutnějšímu Alexovi si přišel nicotný, ale neměl moc prostoru nad tím rozjímat. 

Ve vlasech jej pohladila velká ruka, něžně se jimi probírala, zatímco Christian zvedl obě brnící dlaně, už nemohl čekat, potřeboval cítit pod prsty Alexe, opatrně se dotkl ramen, prohmátl bicepsy, pak sjel k hrudníku, mezitím si Alex laškovně hrál s jeho rty, sál ten spodní, lehce kousal, mazlil se s jeho jazykem, prozkoumával jeho ústa úplně stejně, jako se Christian seznamoval s břišními svaly svého přítele, trochu hruběji už stisknul jeho zadek.

Během polibku se i Alex činil, prsty pomalu putoval přes Christianova prsa a bříško, až zavadil o lem spodního prádla, odhodlal se zajít i dál a uchopil do dlaně délku svého přítele, jež mu snad v dlani ještě více ztvrdla… a Christian mu nádherně hlasitě zasténal do úst. Odtáhl se jen proto, aby dal těm libým zvukům možnost lépe vyniknout, přejel po jeho erekci znovu, dráždil jej a žasnul nad tím, jak se pod ním z pouhého doteku Christian svíjí.

Přestal jen proto, aby všechno neskončilo dříve, než začalo. Christian se brzy upokojil, nechápal, co se s ním děje, vždy byl velmi citlivý, ale tohle… Otevřel oči a spatřil další ze série neodolatelných úsměvů, měl trochu obavy, aby svou reakcí Alexe nevyděsil, ale ten byl evidentně v pohodě, i když náhle se zatvářil skoro vážně, ležel na boku, loktem se podpíral a stále Christiana hladil ve vlasech, což by za jiných okolností působilo jako uklidňující prostředek, nyní měl ale Christian ke klidu velmi, velmi daleko.

„Musím se zeptat, Christiane…“ snažil se hned ze začátku ospravedlnit svou otázku Alex, Christianovi ale bylo úplně jasné, co má na srdci a chtěl jej formulace vždy tak trapného dotazu ušetřit.

„Už je to hodně dlouho,“ zodpověděl nevyřčené a Alex přesunul dlaň z jeho vlasů na tvář a na moment se jí dotkl, v očích zvláštní zář.

„Tak jo, dám pozor,“ slíbil Christianovi, načež se odkutálel na kraj postele a vytáhl z nočního stolku cosi, co druhý muž neviděl, ale samozřejmě tušil, o jaký předmět jde. Alex ho ovšem jen položil poblíž, aby ho měl po ruce, když bude potřeba, prozatím se ale vrátil k Christianovým rtů. 

Christian si vyloženě užíval, když se to silné tělo nad ním sklánělo, svaly se mu pod kůží vlnily, a co uměl se svými rty… Když Alex polibek ukončil, zanechal Christiana bez dechu, s pokousanými ústy, které ale prahly po dalším kontaktu, pálily, toužily. 

Alex si neodpustil pohled na Christianův výraz, věděl, že ty rozšířené zorničky, rudé rty a vůbec celá jeho tvář ponořená do stále stoupající hladiny vzrušení se mu vryje do paměti. Vydržel by se na něj koukat do konce života, ale bylo mu jasné, že tolik času nemají, takže se rozhodl Christiana otočit na břicho. Ne, že by jeho obličej nechtěl vidět, jen se obával, aby při pohledu na jím prožívanou slast něco neuspěchal.

Zatímco vkládal drobné polibky na Christianova záda, cestoval směrem dolů, hezky podél páteře, sundal svému příteli spodní prádlo, do dlaně mu padl zadek, tak akorát do ruky. Jeho zapředení se smísilo s Christianovým stenem, když mu prstem dnes již podruhé zajel mezi půlky, tělo pod ním se zachvělo. 

Jednou dlaní se věnoval masáži, druhou se natáhl pro lubrikant a zkušeně jej bez potíží otevřel. To už se ale ústy dopracoval až k bedrům, na moment se trochu odtáhnul, aby Christianovi roztáhl nohy a na prsty si napatlal tekutinu. Pak už se začal věnovat otvoru, stěží se ho stačil dotknout a Christian vydal zvuk, jenž byl přinejmenším povzbudivý.   
Alex se pousmál a nechal své prsty, aby se postupně propracovávaly, roztahovaly, plnily, projížděly… Tušil, že i když Christian reaguje nanejvýše spokojeně beze známek nepohodlí, stále zde mohl hrát roli faktor strachu a nejistoty z něčeho, co dělal před časy dávno minulými. Proto si usmyslel, že za každou cenu od čehokoliv nepříjemného odvede pozornost a využil k tomu to, čemu se Christian, nejen že nebránil, ale vyžíval se v tom.

Nejprve jen umístil rty na horní polovinu zadku, chvíli jen jemnou pokožku líbal, když začal jednu z hýždí láskyplně oždibovat, připadal si sice trochu jako kůň, ale vždy oni to také dělali, protože chtěli toho druhého potěšit, oplatit mu pozornost… A Christian rozhodně neprotestoval, každou minutou sténal hlasitěji, více se snažil dostat Alexovy prsty do sebe, otíral se o prostěradlo ve snaze zvýšit tření…

Alex si sám uvědomil, jak moc vzrušený sám je, jak moc už chce být v tom nádherném, pod rukama se mu svíjejícím těle, jak moc chce Christiana ještě více potěšit a přivést jej na vrchol. Ta myšlenka mu poslala po páteři další vlnu, jež mířila přímo do jeho erekce, kterou doposud opomíjel. 

Náhle se vším přestal, potřeboval si svléknout spodní prádlo, Christian se mezitím zvědavě otočil a Alex ho při té příležitost obrátil zpět na záda. Christian se nebránil, v tuhle chvíli si s ním Alex mohl dělat, cokoliv by chtěl… 

Věděl, že od chvíle, kdy jej Alex tak surově líbal, jeho ruce měl všude po těle, jak se na něj i v téhle situaci usmíval… a hlavně, jak byl při jeho přípravě něžný a ohleduplný. Taky mu bylo jasné, že tady sténá a svíjí se jako ten největší chlípník pod sluncem, ale jakmile mu Alex začal okusovat zadek, všechny pochybnosti o vlastních morálních hodnotách upadly v zapomnění. 

Ten chlap byl v posteli bůh, a to ještě ani ještě k ničemu pořádnému nedošlo, pomyslel si Christian v momentě, kdy mu dal Alex na pár vteřin prostor, protože se, jak se Christian brzy dozvěděl, jen zbavoval posledního kusu oblečení. 

Ne, ani náhodou si nemohl upřít ten pohled na působivou erekci svého přítele, začervenal by se za své chování, kdyby tady před chvíli nevystrkoval zadek do vzduchu… 

Alex se nad Christianovým očividně fascinovaným pohledem pobaveně usmál, znovu hmátnul po lubrikantu a nanesl jej na svou tvrdost, přivřel oči, párkrát se pohladil, než se přiměl vzpamatovat, nastavil si Christiana tak, jak potřeboval a ujistil se, jestli je všechno v pořádku, Christian slovy schopen odpovědět nebyl, a tak se jen natáhnul, uchopil Alexe za zadní stranu krku, načež se Alex sklonil a hluboce jej políbil, nadále již na nic nečekal.

Pomalým, ale plynulým pohybem naplnil Christiana, jehož sten zůstal uvězněn mezi jejich rty, Alexovo hrdelní zavrčení však slyšitelné bylo velmi zřetelně, jeho přítel byl i přes pečlivou přípravu neuvěřitelně úzký, horký…

„Bože můj…“ uniklo mu, když jejich ústa oddělil, jednu dlaň přesunul na Christianův obličej, nevěděl, kde se v něm bere ta potřeba se jej co nejvíce dotýkat, ale cítil, že je to tak správně, že takhle se to Christianovi líbí.

A Christian by mu to nevyvracel, nechal Alexe, aby se v něm začal pohybovat, jeho boky mu vycházely vstříc, Alexovy ruce byly zase všude, na tváři, ve vlasech, ve slabinách… Už se ani nesnažil kontrolovat své steny, všechno to bylo tak intenzivní, že na to neměl energii, jen se nechal laskat, nechal se hnát na vrchol. 

Alexovo tempo se zrychlovalo, slast se v něm hromadila, k uším mu doléhaly zvuky rozkoše, jakou jeho přítel prožíval i díky dlani, jíž jej uspokojoval… dokud se svaly kolem jeho vlastní erekce nestáhly a Christianovo zasténání se v půli nezlomilo jen v takřka němé, ostré nadechnutí a prostor mezi jejich těly nebyl obohacen o bílou tekutinu.

Alex se tehdy ani nepotřeboval dívat Christianovi do očí, stačilo mu, jak zatínal nehty do jeho zad, jak se jeho tělo zmítá v orgasmu, jak ho v sobě svírá… Posledními přírazy se na posteli posunuli o několik centimetrů, byly tak razantní a téměř zoufalé. Další zavrčení na sebe nenechalo dlouho čekat, jen co CHristiana prvním bílým pramenem naplnil, vydal zvířecí, hrdelní zvuk a nechal se zcela pohltit vlnami orgasmu.

Christian se po tom zážitku vzpamatoval první, leč se mu nezdálo, že by byl zcela při smyslech, pořád měl pocit, že se mu to musí zdát, že… ho něco takového nemůže potkat. Srdce mu stále zrychleně bilo, společně s dechem se pozvolna vracelo do své běžné frekvence, ale ono srdce se pořádně rozbušilo nanovo, když se Christian podíval vedle sebe, odkud na něj koukaly dvě zelenohnědé oči, šťastné, vřelé, milující. 

„Miluju tě,“ řekl mu Alex prostě, jeho velká dlaň se zase pro jednou rozprostřela přes Christianovu líc, něžně jej hladila, jako by se snažila konejšit rozjitřené nitro. „Nemusíš nic říkat, bylo to všechno hrozně rychlé… Jen jsem chtěl, abys to věděl.“

Christianovy obavy z toho, co by měl říct, se tak rázem zmenšily. Srdce mu jasně říkalo, že k Alexovi něco cítí, ale nepřišlo mu správné povědět něco, co ještě úplně nebyla pravda. Možná za týden, za pár dnů, možná jen hodin… 

Možná ho miloval už ve chvíli, kdy se poprvé políbili, možná, když jej kousnul do zadku, možná se zamiloval právě teď, ale momentálně to nebyl schopen vyjádřit. Proto jen pozvedl koutky v náznaku chápavého úsměvu a místo dalšího probírání se myšlenkami se raději otočil tak, aby mohl Alexovy rty lapit svými a dát mu tak neverbálně najevo, že mu jeho city opravdu nejsou lhostejné. 

Alex jej pak už jen objal, společně se uvelebili pod peřinou a jeden, dotýkaje se druhého, usnuli spánkem čerstvě zamilované dvojice.


End file.
